


Three??

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: And That's How It Works [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs, light blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Aaron have a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always, part of the credit for this goes to the best rp partner ever, JoJo.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: So I didn't realize this at the time, but my rp partner chose the name Aaron for Dean's boyfriend because of Aaron Bass. I built him into a rather different character so I'm not gonna change the OMC tag, but if you were wondering what Aaron looks like- well there you have it.

Dean wakes up the next morning cuddles up next to Sam, feeling relaxed and content. He sighs and looks at the clock, and kisses Sam's cheek. "Wake up, Sammy." He murmurs.

Sam shifts and mumbles softly, burying his face in Dean's neck. "Mmm...."

Dean smiles at the adorable-ness and pulls away from Sam just enough to rain kisses all over his face, hands stroking Sam's sides.

Sam smiles at all the kisses, dimples coming out. Eyes still closed, he tilts his face up for a kiss. 

Dean rolls his eyes fondly but gives Sam a quick peck on the lips anyway. 

After the kiss, Sam opens his eyes and smiles. "Hi De." He stretches lazily in Dean's arms.

"Hey Sammy." Dean smiles at him and runs his fingers through Sam's messy hair. 

Sam rolls over and looks at the clock. "I don't wanna get up. But I guess we have to. You need to talk to Aaron and I wanna see Jess." He bites his lip, waiting for Dean's bitchface.

Dean's smile falters when he remembers he needs to break up with Aaron and he rolls his eyes at Jessica's name. "If I hadn't given you four orgasms yesterday I would think you were into Jessica."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Stop being so weird about it." He squirms and blushes a little at the reminder of yesterday.

"I'm not being weird about it, I'm being possessive. It's different." Dean shrugs. He sits up with a groan.

Sam gets up too. "Well, it's still weird for me. I've never had anyone like you before." 

"Neither have I." Dean mutters.

"I guess we're both new at this." Sam smiles shyly at Dean before going to his own room to dress.

"Guess so." Dean stares after Sam before snapping out of his trance and dressing before going down to breakfast. 

 

Sam already has his cereal poured, sitting at the table with Mary. She looks up when Dean comes down. "Morning, Dean."

"Morning Mom." Dean kisses her cheek and sits down across from Sam. He pours his own cereal and starts eating. 

Mary takes a sip of her coffee. "You boys have fun yesterday?"

Dean smirks around his spoon and nods. "Yeah, it was okay."

"Good." Mary smiles. "I'm glad." She clears her throat. "Your father has something to say to you, Dean. Just so you know."

Dean looks up and frowns. "Uh, okay? About what?" He looks at Sam.

Sam shrugs.

Mary smiles reassuringly. "Nothing bad, don't worry."

"Yeah, I'm not sure I trust you, Mom." Dean raises an eyebrow but smiles at her.

"What?" Mary gives him an innocent look. "When have I ever lead you wrong?" 

Sam snickers.

"Well..." Dean trails off and chuckles at his mom's look, finishing his cereal and shoving Sam's shoulder playfully. "Hurry up kiddo, we gotta go."

Sam obligingly takes his last few bites. "Coming, Dean." 

"Don't forget your lunches." Mary reminds them. 

"Thanks, Mom." Dean grabs his lunch and the car keys. When Sam finishes they walk out and get into the Impala. 

Sam turns on the radio.

Dean makes a face at the music and reaches over to switch the station. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole, Sammy. Besides what's that emo crap you like listening to?" 

Sam widens his eyes innocently. "But I didn't do anything! I just turned on the radio. Besides," He pouts. "You haven't ever listened to it, have you."

I don't need to listen to weepy, emo boybands like the ones you like, Sammy." Dean turns to Sam's wide puppy eyes, trying to keep his face stern. He caves after three seconds and changes the station back. "You are so not allowed to use those on me!"

"Use what?" Sam laughs. "I just looked at you! Not my fault I'm irresistible to you." 

"Goddamn puppy eyes." Dean grumbles. "You know that's not fair." Dean parks the car.

Sam smirks, dimples on full display. "Like I said, it's not my fault you can't resist me." He looks around and leans over to kiss Dean's cheek briefly. "I'm gonna go home with Jess, kay? Take your time with Aaron."

Dean turns his head to catch Sam's lips quickly. He pulls away with a smirk and makes sure no one saw before getting out and heading to class. 

Sam touches his mouth with a sappy smile. 

 

Aaron has a seat saved for Dean again. Dean sits down next to him with a small smile. "Hey."

Aaron grins and slings an arm around him. "Hey babe." He leans over and kisses Dean softly. 

Dean smiles into the kiss and puts a hand on the back of Aaron's neck, deepening it a little before pulling back. 

Aaron's a little surprised by the long kiss but goes with it. "How was your weekend?" He asks when they separate. His hand settles on Dean's shoulder, fingers stroking his upper arm.

Dean swallows hard but manages to keep the smile. "Pretty boring, I just hung out with Sammy."

Aaron nods. "Me too. I had to help my mom with stuff around the house. Anything you have to do today?"

Dean thinks about it and shakes his head, biting his lip. "Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about. Think we can meet after school?"

Aaron's smile softens and he leans over to kiss Dean's cheek. "Sure thing, babe."

Dean almost turns to kiss Aaron on the mouth but holds back. He can't be too affectionate, he's gonna break up with the guy for fuck's sake. Sighing, he turns back to the front of the class.

Aaron notices Dean's tension and keeps his arm around him. He has a feeling he knows whats coming next. 

 

After school, Aaron catches up to Dean and touches his shoulder. "Dean? You wanted to talk?"

Dean turns and takes Aaron's hand off his shoulder, holding it in his hand instead. "Yeah. Let's take a seat okay?" 

Aaron nods and lets him tangle their fingers together. "Okay, I'll follow you."

Dean smiles and leads Aaron out of the school, walking to a park that's close by. Once they arrive, Dean finds them a little bench to sit on. 

Aaron follows Dean without complaining, humming in delight when they sit on the bench. "Nice choice babe." He puts his hand on Dean's knee. "So, what's going on?"

"Aaron..." Dean trails off, reaching for Aaron's hand. "This isn't working out for me anymore."

Aaron smiles wryly. "I know babe. It's okay." He squeezes Dean's hand comfortingly.

Dean frowns. "You do?" He asks in a worried tone. 

Aaron chuckles. "I figured you were breaking up with me when I heard you say someone else's name in your sleep." He strokes the back of Dean's hand with his thumb. "So, who is it?"

Dean looks away then, a blush creeping over his face. Fuck, he wants so badly to tell someone but this is his boyfriend. "It's...that's not important." 

Aaron smiles and puts a gentle hand on Dean's chin, guiding Dean to look at him. "Bet I know who it is..." He whispers, leaning closer.

Dean looks up when Aaron grips his chin, biting his lip.

"It's little Sammy, isn't it." Aaron murmurs. 

Dean's eyes widen at the words and he pulls away. "What? I. That's not..."

Aaron smirks to himself and puts both hands on Dean's hips, holding him there. "You said his name when I touched you. And you're stuttering. And you haven't denied it." Aaron tightens his grip when Dean tries to squirm away. "Hey now, it's okay."

Dean tries pulling away but eventually gives up, sighing in defeat and looking down. "You're not freaked out? Or...disgusted?"

Aaron shakes his head. "Nobody's getting pregnant, that's a big reason why incest isn't allowed. I know you wouldn't coerce him either. And it's gotta be fucking hot... you're both gorgeous." Aaron licks his lips, mentally salivating over the image. 

Dean blushes at the last words, punching Aaron's shoulder lightly. "Pervert." He mutters fondly with a grin. "I really like you, Aaron." Dean sighs. "But I love Sam, he comes first."

Now that he knows Dean isn't going to bolt, Aaron loosens his grip on Dean, thumbs stroking the skin above the waistband of Dean's jeans. "I won't keep you, Dean. It happens, and I won't be sore about it. Or maybe," Aaron tilts his head, considering. "You want both of us." 

Dean's eyes snap back up to Aaron's. He waits a minute. He loves Sam, no doubt about it but there's definitely something between him and Aaron. "I, uh, I wouldn't mind having both of you...but we can't...can we?"

Aaron shrugs. "Why not? I like you, Sam likes you, Sam flirted with me so he kinda likes me, and I know I could really like Sam. It's up to you two, Dean."

Dean thinks about it a second more. The image of Sam and Aaron is hot but makes a fire of jealousy burn in him. "I don't know if I could stand it."

Aaron smiles and shrugs again. "It's okay." He presses a lingering kiss to Dean's cheek. "Talk to him about it and let me know. Take your time."

Dean turns to Aaron and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. "I will. We'll think about it and let you know, kay?"

Aaron kisses him again. "Okay babe. I really enjoyed our time dating..." He smirks and pinches Dean's nipple lightly. "Especially with these." 

"Dude!" Dean slaps his hand away halfheartedly but grins and squeezes Aaron's hand. "I'll be in touch." He kisses Aaron's cheek again before getting up." 

Aaron smirks lazily. "See you later, babe."

 

Meanwhile, Sam and Jess arrive at her house. Jessica shuts the door and flops down on the couch, patting the seat next to her. "So. Don't think I've forgotten about our little conversation at the bowling alley." 

Sam blushes a little and sits next to her, relaxing into the cushions. "Well, what do you want to know?" 

"Everything! What's the deal with Dean and his hot boyfriend?" Jessica asks eagerly, leaning forward towards Sam. 

Sam winces. "It's a really long story...I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep quiet til I'm finished." Sam bites his lip. 

Jessica nods. "I promise." 

So, Sam tells her everything. How Dean practiced kissing with him and how that blew up, the miserable days that followed mixed with random brotherly moments and angst. And then about Dean having a boyfriend. Then he gave her an edited version about how Dean staked his claim and the weekend they had together. 

Jessica keeps a neutral face the entire time, except for a few raised eyebrows here and there. It's not that weird really, she doesn't find it disgusting. How could she anyway? Sam is her best friend. 

"So yeah." Sam smiles nervously. "I really owe you, he might never have made his move without you."

"You're telling me he made a move because I called? Wow, I knew he was the jealous type but man!"

Sam ducks his head shyly, smiling at her through his bangs. "I got a boyfriend, Jess."

Jess grins excitedly and reaches over to place a hand on his forearm. "Sam, thats awesome! Told you you'd get a hot boyfriend."

Sam grins back. "And boy did I get one." He sighs. "I feel kind of bad for Aaron, getting caught in the middle of this. I know he liked Dean a lot." 

Jessica shrugs. "Dean seemed to like him a lot too. I mean, he like you more though. Its not surprising that you got together." 

"Yeah, I'm glad." Sam smiles. "But I still feel a little bad for them. Dean's breaking up with him today. I hope he takes it well."

Jessica flinches. "Breakups suck. Still, it could be worse. Remember Brady?" She huffs and shakes her head. "At least Dean's not breaking up with him through a text or something." 

Sam shudders. "Brady was a mess. God, don't remind me!" He laughs a little. "At least they broke up though. I can't imagine what would've happened if they hadn't." 

"Brady was an asshole, always gave me the creeps." Jessica shivers and bites her lip. "So, I wouldn't mind some more details on your make out with Dean." 

Sam blushes. "He's a really good kisser. We fooled around so much yesterday, it was great." 

"Cmon!" Jess laughs at Sam's blush and shoves his shoulder playfully. "How many times did he make you come? We're friends Sammy, you gotta let me live through you."

Sam laughs. "Ask whatever and I'll answer." He takes a deep breath. "Four times. Twice in bed, once in the kitchen, and once in the shower." 

"Four times in one day?" Jessica asks with wide eyes.

Sam blushes. "Well it was mostly morning and early afternoon. We took a long nap after we showered."

"Well damn." Jess sighs dreamily. "I should have made a move on his before you, Sammy."

"Nope," Sam chuckles, "He's mine now."

Jess sighs dramatically and puts a hand over her heart. "It's probably for the best. I think he would have killed me with that stare of his in a few days."

Sam laughs hard. "Oh my god, he's jealous of you. It's a good thing I don't mind hickeys." He strokes the marks on his stomach absently.

"Jealous of me?" Jess gives Sam surprised look. "Why? I mean, we're a little touchy-feely sometimes but we're just friends."

Sam shakes his head. "He had a hard time getting that through his possessive brain. I think he managed to get over it." He sighs. "It probably didn't help that he never knew we dated."

Jess raises an eyebrow. "You just told him?"

Sam rubs a hand over his face. "I seriously thought he knew! Everyone else did, so I assumed he did too. I felt really awful when he told me he didn't."

Jess smiles sympathetically. "You really should have told him, Sam. Even if everyone else knew he would have wanted to hear it from you."

Sam looks down at his hands. "Yeah, that's what he said." Sam looks down at his hands. "I apologized though and we're working through it. I think."

"I'm sure he forgave you, Sam." Jessica assured him with a soft smile. "You're together now."

"I guess." Sam smiles. "It's just hard to tell with Dean sometimes."

"Trust me, he did. He'll probably still be jealous though, or he just hates me now." Jess shrugs. "I'll win him over eventually though. Gotta be friends with my best friends boyfriend, after all."

Sam grins and hugs her tight. "Thanks Jess. You're the best ever."

"I know." She smiles and hugs him back. She startles a bit when she hears a horn honk outside her house. "Dean's picking you up?"

Sam pulls back. "Umm we didn't talk about that." He checks his phone. "Well he texted me saying he wants to talk before parent's get home so yeah, must be him." He hugs Jess one more time. "Thanks again."

Jess waves it off with a grin. "If you hurry, I'm sure you can go for the fifth time before your parents get home." She smirks and laughs at Sam's blush, walking him to the door. "Bye, Sam!"

"Bye, Jess." He gets into the car and smacks Dean's arm. "Smile and wave, that's my best friend you jerk." 

Dean grumbles but forces himself to smile (it's the most fake smile ever) and wave. "There. You happy now, bitch?" He mutters as they drive back toward their home. 

"Yes." Sam laughs. "Now when we get home you get a kiss." 

"I have to wait til we get home?" Dean whines. 

Sam snorts. "Well I don't want you you to crash your precious baby and then blame me." He reaches across the seat for Dean's hand. "How did it go with Aaron?"

Dean laces their fingers together with a sigh. "He was surprisingly understanding. He uh, he knew about us."

Sam freezes. "Wh-what? What did he say??"

Dean blushes as he remembers Aaron's exact words. "Well, he wasn't freaked out or grossed out...He found it hot, actually."

"Oh." Sam pauses his freakout. "Interesting. I'm glad he didn't hold it against you. Anything else he said?"

"He was really cool about the whole thing." Dean bites his lip. He parks the impala but doesn't get out, gripping the steering wheel. "He asked me if maybe I wanted both of you. I really like him Sam, and he said maybe the three of us could be together..."

Sam turns that over in his mind. Aaron is cute, and he likes Dean. He must like Sam or he wouldn't suggest it, and Dean likes them both. "I don't have a problem with it if that's what you want, De. " He scoots closer and touches Dean's shoulder. "Is that what you want?" 

Dean looks over at Sam with a troubled expression. "I love you, and I really like Aaron too. I'd love to be with you both but, just picturing the two of you together..." Dean shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "I can't help feeling jealous, and possessive." 

Sam nods. "I don't wanna push you, De but I think you could deal with it." He blushes a little. "I'm sure we could work around it if you want..."

"Do you like Aaron?" Dean looks at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "He's right, you did flirt with him."

Sam blushes and shrugs. "I think he's attractive and I could probably like him a lot. I don't think I'll love him like I love you but we could still be close." 

"I'm not sure I could ever love him like I love you either, but it's not just fucking with him, y'know? If I didn't care for him I wouldn't have even considered what he offered." Dean bites his lip and sighs. "Lets go inside."

"Yeah, I get it." Sam nods and follows Dean in. As soon as the door shuts behind them he puts his hand on Dean's should and turns him around enough so Sam can duck in and kiss him.

Dean makes a little surprised noise but hums happily into the kiss, his hands landing on Sam's hips and pulling him close. "Have I ever said how much I like Jessica? She's definitely the best." Dean grins. "Do I get another kiss for that?"

Sam shoves his shoulder playfully. "I see what you're doing." 

"Me?" Dean blinks innocently. I'm not doing anything. I don't know what you're talking about." 

Sam's arms twine around Dean's neck. "And yes, you get more kisses but not because you compliment her. I wanna kiss you." Sam whispers, before kissing Dean again.

Dean smiles at the whispered words, hands sliding up to caress Sam's stomach through his shirt as they kiss. 

Sam twitches and whimpers quietly into Dean's mouth. He squirms, trying to give Dean better access. 

Suddenly he has an idea and pulls away. "Lets go upstairs..."

Dean takes his hand and leans him upstairs. "Best idea ever." 

In the bedroom Sam sprawls on the bed on his back, arching invitingly and hoping Dean will take the invitation. 

Dean watches and licks his lips. He sits next to Sam, running his fingertips over Sam's stomach. "Take off your shirt." He commands in a low voice. 

Sam shivers at the tone and obeys readily, tugging his shirt off and flinging it away. His hands fall back on the bed by his sides, twitching in anticipation. 

Dean looks over the marks he left yesterday and lets out a long breath. "Fuck, Sammy." He climbs on top of his brother, hands gripping Sam's wrists and pressing them into the mattress. "Tell me you felt those all day today."

Sam moans at the hold on his wrists and squirms. "Y-yes De, all day. It was killing me." H's hard as a rock in his jeans, anticipating Dean's next move. 

Dean smirks and leans forward to take Sam's lower lip between his teeth, biting hard enough for it to be a little painful before letting go. "I've been waiting all day for this, Sammy. I just wanted to come home and kiss you." 

Sam whines softly and leans up, trying to kiss Dean. "Please, cmon."

Dean gives Sam a brief kiss, one hand releasing a wrist to press on the marks on Sam's stomach. "I love it when you say that." Dean murmurs huskily. "Please what, Sammy."

Sam shudders hard. "Ohhhh please touch me more." He bucks up carefully, not trying to dislodge Dean, just get his attention. 

"Let me soothe those marks, baby." Dean whispers. He trails wet kisses from Sam's neck down his chest to his stomach, watching Sam squirm and moan through half lidded eyes. He pauses just to stare at the makrs for a second before leaving wet sucking kisses on each one, pinning Sam's wrists. 

Sam writhes under him, gasping and moaning with every touch of soft lips to his bruised sensitive skin. His eyes flutter shut and his head drops to the side.

Dean pulls back when he spots an unmarked patch of skin. "Looks like I missed a spot." He hums. He licks the skin before sinking his teeth into it. 

"Oh fuck!" Sam arches and tosses his head back, hips jerking hard.

Dean's eyes close and he moans against Sam, teeth still working at the skin.  
Sam trembles and moans softly, breathing hard. 

"Don't hold back, Sammy. Wanna hear you." Dean whispers hotly. He licks at the fresh mark and bites the tender spot again, harder.

"Ah god!" Sam cries out. "Ohfuck, please more..." He arches under Dean as much as possible.  
Dean pulls back as he feels his teeth actually starting to break the skin. A few drops of blood ooze out and Dean's eyes widen. "Shit! I didn't meant to do that, fuck!"

Sam moans. "S'okay, still feels good." He rolls his hips a little. 

"I didn't hurt you?" Dean asks, still concerned. 

Sam immediately reaches for his and pulls him into a hard kiss. "I barely felt it De, please don't stop..." Sam slides his hand down Dean's back, squeezing his butt.

Dean relaxes into the kiss and sighs, resting his forehead on Sam's as they pull away. He moans when Sam uses the grip on his butt to grind against him. He leans down til he's level with the bite. "I should probably clean it up." Before Sam can protest, Dean kisses it gently and licks up the blood. 

Sam sighs impatiently but waits for Dean to finish. 

"I"m sorry." Dean pulls back. "I guess I got a little carried away."

Sam shakes his head. "It's okay. I don't mind." His hips shift absently, dick still hard. "C'mon, we better finish up in case someone comes home." 

Dean nods and yanks their pants down before grinding against him, a moan falling from his lips at the friction. 

Sam lets out an answering moan and uses his grip on Dean's butt to pull him down harder as he grinds up. 

Dean groans low in his throat and kisses Sam's neck as his hips rock down against his brother.

Sam sighs and tilts his head to let Dean kiss his neck. He brings one hand up to between them to touch and rub Dean's nipple through his shirt. 

Dean gasps softly, grinding down against Sam faster and reaching down to touch his little brother's stomach. 

Sam's hips stutter briefly as Dean brushes his fingers over the bruises. "Oh! Yes..." Sam pinches, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Dean's back arches and he whimpers brokenly, his hips moving frantically now. 

"Yeah," Sam murmurs huskily. "That's it." He repeats the motion, hips moving in time with Dean's.

Dean grunts, panting against Sam's mouth as his eyes flutter shut with pleasure. "Jesus fuck, I'm gonna come." 

Sam moans and his hips buck. His eyes are glued to Dean's face watching his expressions as he gives Dean's nipple a rough pinch and tug.

Dean loses it, his hips grinding down erratically and he buries his face in Sam's neck as he comes. "Sam!" He pants, mouth falling open.

"Oh fuck, Dean!" Sam cries out and comes with Dean, holding onto him as he shudders through his orgasm. 

Still trying to catch his breath, Dean licks his lips and pulls back to kiss Sam softly.  
Sam kisses back slowly, his brain not quite working. "God De," he moans, "It's so hot how sensitive your nipples are." 

Dean blushes a little at that, biting his lower lip. "You and Aaron are actually the only ones who've known and used it against me like that." He grins. 

Sam smirks. "So nobody else ever took the time to find that out?" He shakes his head disapprovingly. 

Dean shakes his head. "Girls are never really interested in a guy's nipples and the guys I've been with...they never really paid attention." Dean gets off Sam and lays down next to him.

"They don't know what they missed." Sam sighs. He hesitates a second before blurting out, "Where's Aaron sensitive?"

Dean looks over at him with a raised eyebrow, though a small smile comes over his lips as he runs through the memories. "His ears."

Sam blushes a little at the raised eyebrow. "Oh, ears." He files away the information.  
"Yeah. He blushes just like you whenever I get near his ears and his moans..." Dean cuts off abruptly when he realizes he's rambling and clears his throat, looking down.

Sam smiles and touches Dean's arm. "You can keep talking, I don't mind."

Dean hesitates a second before looking back up. "He doesn't really care, you know? He shoves me away if we're in public but I can tell he doesn't mind if someone sees us." 

Sam rubs Dean's arm and smiles wistfully. "That's really nice." 

Dean takes Sam's hand in his and plays idly with his fingers. "He likes cuddling, just like you." Dean smiles fondly at the memory. 

Sam listens carefully, hearing how much Dean cares about Aaron. It's not stated but he can hear it echoing in Dean's voice. 

Dean looks down at their hands and the shapes he twists Sam's fingers into, biting his lip to keep from smiling too wide. "I know we didn't date that long but...I don't know, I guess it felt natural." Dean chuckles. "He's great at bowling too by the way, he kicked my ass."

Sam laughs quietly, afraid to break the spell. "I heard about that. He made you come untouched, right?"

Dean looks back up and nods. "Yeah, we made a bet whoever lost had to come untouched. It was...he was really amazing." Dean says quietly.

Sam smiles softly. "I'm glad he was good to you." He leans in and gives Dean a gentle kiss. 

Dean parts his lips willingly for Sam and lets their tongues tangle together, sighing happily. 

Sam makes out with him for a while before pulling away so they're nose to nose. "What are you going to tell Aaron?" He asks softly.

Dean bumps his nose against Sam's with a little smile. "I want you both." He murmurs. "I don't know if we can pull it off, but I wanna give it a try." He finishes and looks up at Sam hesitantly. "What do you say?"

Sam smiles and rubs his nose against Dean's. "I'm all for it, De." He catches Deans mouth in a brief kiss. 

"Yeah?" Dean smiles back. "And look, we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with and I'll...I'll work through my jealousy." 

Sam grins. "Oh, I think I'll be plenty comfortable between you two." He smirks and nuzzles Dean's neck. "When do we start?"

Dean shakes his head, amused and presses a kiss to Sam's temple. "I'll talk to him again tomorrow." 

"Okay." Sam tries not to sound too excited. His expression gets a little more serious. "I don't mind if you want to kiss and touch still. It doesn't bother me."

"You sure? I don't wanna do anything you don't want. Even though I like him I'd break up with him if you didn't want this." Dean murmurs, stroking Sam's arm. 

"I'm sure." Sam smiles. "I want you to have that with someone. Besides, if everyone thinks you two are together they won't ever suspect us." 

"But I have that with you too." Dean smiles and kisses Sam slowly, his fingers walking down to Sam's stomach. 

"Sort of." Sam nods. "But I mean in public, we can't do any of this." He shivers a little when Dean's fingers tickle lightly over his stomach. "Point is though, I don't mind." 

Dean nods understandingly and looks down, hand straying towards the bite mark. He frowns. Sam assured him it didn't hurt but he still feels kind of bad. "Well I guess I'll see what Aaron wants tomorrow." 

"Okay." Sam touches his arm, seeing him frown. "Would you feel better if you took care of it?" 

"I would." Dean nods. "Let me wash it and cover it up?" 

"Okay." Sam smiles fondly and sits up. "Where do you want me?"

"Lets go to the bathroom. All the supplies are in there." Dean helps Sam up. Never mind it's just a small bite. Sam's hurt and he needs to take care of him.

Sam accepts the help and walks with Dean to the bathroom. There, he hoists himself up to sit on the sink. 

Dean grabs a fluffy towel and turns on the water, thoroughly washing Sam's wound before getting the disinfectant. 

Sam flinches as he puts it on and bites his lip. 

Dean flinches in sympathy, trying to be as gentle as possible. "Sorry, sorry. Almost done." He murmurs.

"It's okay." Sam assures him. "Just stings. He sighs with relief as Dean puts the gauze bandage on. 

Dean's tongue pokes out between his lips in concentration as he tapes it in place. "There, all done." 

Sam smiles affectionately and hops off the counter. "Thanks De." He gives Dean a soft kiss.

"I do feel better now." Dean murmurs, arms looping around Sam's waist and kissing him again. 

Sam's dimples come out. "I'm glad." He closes his eyes and enjoys the kisses, little intimate presses of lips. 

After a while Dean pulls back, his forehead resting against Sam's. "What do you think Dad wants?" 

Sam shrugs, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I don't know." He brightens. "What if he wants to tell you he's okay with you being bi?"

Dean bites his lip and sighs. "I hope so. It's been pretty tense since I told them." 

Sam licks over Dean's lip where he's biting it. "It'll be okay, Dean." 

Dean grins and sucks on Sam's tongue, making him shudder. "Thanks Sammy." He pecks Sam's cheek. 

Sam smiles and blushes a little. "I love you." 

"Love you too." Dean grins and doesn't hesitate to carry Sam back to bed, laying down with him. 

Sam immediately curls into Dean, making himself comfortable and closing his eyes.

"I love it when you act like a big cat." Dean chuckles fondly and runs his hand down Sam's back, just to see him arch into it. 

Sam sighs happily. "Mmm, keep doing that. Feels nice." Sam relazes into Dean and tucks his face under Dean's chin. 

Dean puts one hand on the back of Sam's neck, fingers toying idly with the little hairs there while his other hand keeps stroking Sam's back slowly. 

Sam shivers lightly and slides swiftly toward sleep, the gentle touches soothing. He nuzzles Dean's neck and places a little kiss there before dropping off to sleep.

Dean keeps up the motions of his hands. His eyes close but he doesn't fall asleep, just dozes. 

About an hour later, Sam stirs and opens his eyes. "Mmm?"

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Dean smiles down at Sam a little sleepily.

Sam blushes a little and smiles shyly. "Time's it?" He yawns. 

"It's dark out." Dean murmurs and rubs his eyes, turning to look at the clock. "Seven thirty. Mom and Dad will probably be back soon."

Sam stretches and rubs his eyes. "I guess we should get up then." He sits up. 

Dean pouts and grabs Sam's wrist, tugging him back down. "They're not here yet, stay with me for a while."

Still half asleep, Sam goes down easily and snuggles into Dean. "Kay."

Dean kisses Sam's ear, smiling in satisfaction as his little brother curls up with him. "Besides, this is brotherly right? Just a little cuddling, no biggie." 

Sam shrugs. "How should I know?" He snorts. "I guess it could be."

"How could you not know? We only started this two days ago, you were still my brother before that, idiot." Dean shakes his head with amusement. 

Sam makes a noncommittal noise. "I guess. For me though, it was always over-shadowed with how much I wanted you."

Dean looks down at him curiously. "When did you know? That you wanted me as more than a brother, I mean."

Sam looks away. "I always loved you. I worshipped you as a kid, I would have done anything you wanted. When I was twelve I noticed for the first time how handsome you were. It didn't occur to me what that meant until I had my first wet dream, about you." He bites his lip. "I maybe it was a fluke but I started dreaming about you regularly. After Jess, I realized I was in love with you and it was you or no one for me..."

Dean doesn't say anything, just letting the words sink in. He gives Sam a tight squeeze. "That was the sappiest thing I've ever heard." He murmurs teasingly.

Sam flicks his nipple, making Dean shiver. "Don't disrupt the moment, jerk." He tilts his head up and kisses Dean's jaw. "I guess I don't have to ask when you figured out you wanted me."

Dean hums at the kiss and bites his lip. "It wasn't just this week. I guess something was always there. I just didn't realize it until now."

Sam pulls back with a raised eyebrow. "Do tell. I'm curious now." He grins and props his chin on Dean's chest. 

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. "I don't know. I guess it happened when you turned thirteen. Man, you weren't my kid brother anymore. I mean, you've always been dorky, adorable, hella smart, and then suddenly you were hot too. Even with the girly long-ass hair."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Sam flicks his nipple again. "Don't insult my hair." 

Dean bites down on a soft noise. "I've found a new hatred for my nipples now." He moves his hand down to Sam's stomach, teasing the soft skin. 

Sam laughs. "That's okay. I love them enough for both of us." He shudders when Dean touches him, rubbing Dean's nipple again.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Of course you do." He rubs Sam's stomach when Sam pinches his nipple, making sure to stay clear of the bandaged area. 

Sam shudders harder, reluctantly pulling his hand away. "We should stop...Mom and Dad will be home soon and I don't wanna get caught."

Dean nods with a sigh. 

Sam gets up and stretches. "I'm hungry, wanna come eat with me?" 

"I'm right behind you." Dean says with a small smile and gets up. They dress quickly and go down to the kitchen.

Sam inspects the fridge. "Ooh, looks like Mom made beef stir fry and there's still some left!" He gets the container out and moves to the counter to serve it up. 

Dean steps up behind Sam and warps his arms around him, nosing at his ear with a grin. "Thank Mom for leftovers, I really didn't feel like cooking."

Sam leans back against Dean, nodding. "I know right? Me either." He doesn't move away from Dean, pulling plates out from the cabinet in from of him and serving the food. 

Dean releases Sam only when the food is served and presses a kiss to Sam's cheek before turning to his food and digging in. 

Sam holds back a sigh when Dean lets go and settles for leaning against Dean instead. 

Dean bumps his shoulder against Sam's, grinning at him as they eat. 

The garage door opens a few minutes later and John and Mary come in. "Hey boys!" Mary smiles.

Dean puts a little distance between him and Sam, smiling at Mary. "Hey Mom, hey...Dad." He says, not as enthusiastically, looking down at his plate instead. 

Mary catches the tension and beckons to Sam. "Sammy, I need some help please, I got things in the car I need you to bring in." 

Sam gives Dean's shoulder a pat before putting his plate down. "Coming Mom." 

"I can come too-" They're already gone before Dean can finish. He sighs and pokes at his food, avoiding John's gaze. 

After a few tense seconds, John sighs. "Dean, I want to apologize for the other night. I didn't deal with it as I should have, and I'm sorry." He clears his throat. "I uh, I want you to know I accept you, however you are."

Dean stops chewing and looks up, a little surprised and hesitant. "You mean it?" 

John rubs the back of his neck. "Yes. I do." He meets Dean's eyes and smiles a little awkwardly. "You're still my son, no matter who you date."

Dean's not sure how much John means it, but eventually he returns the small smile. "Thanks, Dad. I'm really glad you accept me."

John reaches over to ruffle Dean's hair affectionately." I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner." 

Dean's smile grows at the gesture. "It's okay." He assures his father.

Sam and Mary comes back in, and Sam gives him a questioning look as he walks by.  
Dean goes over to help him put away things. He looks over his shoulder and sees Mary approach John. Satisfied that they aren't being watched, He leans over to whisper, "You were right." to Sam. 

Sam grins and whispers back. "I always knew I was psychic."They finish and turn around just in time to see Mary and John kiss. 

Dean rolls his eyes. "Well you don't need to read my mind to know I wanna get out of here before these two get affectionate." 

Sam snickers. "Lets go then. Night, Mom and Dad!"

John ruffles Sam's hair as he hurries past. "Sleep well, boys."

"Night!" Dean calls back, and follows Sam upstairs. Once in his bedroom he pecks Sam's lips. "You know, sneaking around is kind of fun." 

Sam laughs. "Only you would say that." He shuts the bedroom door. "Do you think we have time for something?" 

"Anything's possible, Sammy." Dean smirks wickedly and pins Sam against the door as he kisses down his neck. "We just have to be very quiet." 

Sam bites his lip. "I want to try something." He turns his head to expose his neck.

Dean takes the clear invitation and starts nibbling on Sam's neck, soothing the little bites with his tongue. "Mm, try what?"

Sam moans softly. "Wanna suck your dick." 

Dean's lips pause on Sam's neck and he presses a parting kiss to Sam's pulse point before pulling back to look at Sam. "You sure?"

Sam nods shyly. "I want to try it. I might not be very good at it but I wanna try." He unbuckles Dean's belt. "Can I?"

Dean bites the inside of his cheek and nodding. "Don't worry, I'll guide you through it." He smiles reassuringly and strokes Sam's hair.

Sam nudges Dean til he's got his back to the door and sinks to his knees, unbuttoning Dean's jeans and tugging them down Dean's thighs. 

Dean bites his lip and locks the door, hand resting on Sam's head and tangling with his hair. 

Sam leans into the touch and pulls Dean's boxers down, freeing Dean's dick. He steadies it with a hand at the base and gives the head a tentative lick, looking up at Dean. 

Dean's eyes close at the first lick and his breath hitches. "That's it, Sammy. Just start with little licks." 

Sam curls his tongue around the head and licks a stripe from base to tip. He rubs his tongue over the slit, still watching Dean for his reactions.

Deans head falls back against the door with a thump, tugging gently at Sam's hair as he tongues the sensitive slit. "G-good. Now wrap your lips around the head."

Sam moans softly and complies, closing his mouth over the head and flicking the slit again while giving a gentle suck. 

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean swallows a loud moan and his tugging on Sam's hair gets a little rougher. "You're a goddamn natural." 

Sam blushes faintly and sucks harder, keeping up the suction as he lowers his head to take more of Dean's dick in his mouth.

Dean looks down and his dick twitches in Dean's mouth. Fuck, his little brother looks so good on his knees, blushing as he sucks his dick. "Love that pretty blush, Sammy." He pants. 

Sam blushes harder and looses focus, accidentally scraping his teeth against the underside of Dean's dick.

Dean shudders with a hiss at the feel of teeth on his dick. "Watch the teeth Sammy." 

Sam nods as much as he can and wiggles his tongue against the spot in apology. He gets about three quarters of Dean's dick in his mouth before he hits his gag reflex and pulls back with a hard suck. 

Dean's hand scrabble for purchase on Sam's hair, pulling roughly when Sam almost takes his dick. "Hollow your cheeks and -fuck- relax your throat. Try again, slowly."

Sam hollows his cheeks and tries again, bobbing his head carefully and taking more in each time, tongue moving against Dean's dick as he relaxes his throat. After a few tries he manages to fit all of Dean in his mouth. 

Dean watches Sam swallow his dick, keeping up a steady stream of dirty endearments. He tells Sam how good he looks, how well he's doing, taking his brother's dick so pretty. He gasps when his dick hits the back of Sam's throat and groans quietly. "Fucking natural, Sammy." 

Sam swallows around him and moans at Dean's words, reaching down to rub himself through his jeans.

Dean grunts at the sight of his little brother rubbing himself through his jeans. That and the way Sam's tongue moves has him accidentally bucking up into the wet heat of Sam's mouth. 

Sam chokes and pulls back a second to catch his breath.

"Shit." Dean pants. "I'm sorry, Samm-" Dean cuts off when Sam grips his hips tightly and swallows him down again, words turning into a moan. He covers his mouth with his hand, trying to keep quiet.

Sam stays at the root for a second more then slowly pulls off Dean, sucking hard. When only the head remains in his mouth, he braces one arm across Dean's hips and uses his free hand to jerk Dean off.

Dean bites down hard on his hand, teeth sinking into his palms as he moans. He's leaking into Sam's mouth as he sucks the head and he's so close. He just need a little extra push...

Sam can tell, and he gives Dean a firm stroke, hand moving down to cup and roll Dean's balls while he sucks hard on the head, digging his tongue into the slit.

Dean yanks at Sam's hair, hard enough that it probably hurts and he bites his hand hard to muffle his loud moan as he comes into Sam's waiting mouth. 

Sam moans softly and tries to swallow all Dean's come, but some leaks out and runs down his chin. 

Dean legs wobble and he slides down the wall with a shaky breath. He pulls Sam in, licking up the come and unbuckling his jeans. 

Sam moans and bucks into his head. He catches Dean's mouth and kisses him hard, sharing the taste of come.

Dean gets Sam's jeans and boxers down and starts jerking him off, tongue slipping into Sam's mouth. 

Sam whimpers softly and comes a few strokes later, hips jerking into Dean's hand as he pants into Dean's mouth. 

Dean strokes him through it, waiting for his little brother to finish before he pulls away, resting his forehead against Sam's. "Not bad for your first blow job, Sammy."

Sam blushes a little. "Thanks De." He says, voice a little rough and used.

"Jesus, you sound hot like that." Dean grins and leans forward to kiss Sam softly.  
Sam chuckles and kisses back, moving his lips against Deans slowly. Dean cups Sam's cheek and slides his tongue against Sam's bottom lip. "Love you.." He whispers between kisses.

Sam melts into him, the kisses relaxing and making him drowsy. "Love you too." 

"C'mere." Dean murmurs and picks Sam up, dragging him to the bed and hauling him up onto it. 

Sam sighs and wiggles out of his jeans, tossing them to the side. When Dean doesn't get in right away he tugs at him. "C'mon De, bedtime." 

"So cute when you're sleep after an orgasm." Dean mutters quietly, taking off his jeans and laying down next to his brother.

"Shh you love it." Sam murmurs blurrily. He immediately rolls over and snuggles into Dean. 

"I do." Dean nods and wraps his arms around Sam, pulling him close to his body with a content hum. 

Sam heaves a deep sigh and falls asleep, warm and safe with Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here comes the smut...here comes the smut...  
> This is my first time writing a threesome scene so I hope it comes out in a way that makes sense. ;)

Dean wakes up in the middle of the night, thirsty. He rubs his eyes and yawns as he untangles himself from Sam, going down to the kitchen for a drink. He gets it, and blinking sleepily, he makes his way back upstairs to their room. 

Sam frowns in his sleep, turning over and reaching for Dean. A little frown appears between his eyebrows. 

Dean frowns as he closes the door, seeing Sam tossing. The expression deepens as he hears a little whimper. "Shh, Sammy." He whispers as he lays back down, pulling Sam into him.

Sam starts awake and clutches clumsily at him. "Dean?" He says, voice small and frightened. 

Dean's hand on Sam's back starts rubbing little circles. "Nightmare?" He asks worriedly. 

Sam nods and burrows closer, tucking his face into Dean's neck. 

Gently, Dean's hand keeps touching, rubbing in widening circles. He kisses Sam's hair. "Wanna tell me about it?" He murmurs.

Sam shakes his head and takes a shuddering breath. 

Dean hushes him softly. "Okay, that's okay. You don't have to." 

Sam draws back to wipe a hand over his eyes before hiding in the curve of Dean's shoulder again. 

Dean catches the movement and grips both sides of Sam's face, carefully pulling his face up to look at him. 

Sam bites his lip, trying to hold back tears. He can tell it's not working when he sees Dean frown. A few tears slip out and down his cheeks. 

"Sammy..." Dean's thumbs wipe away the tears and he leans forward to kiss his little brother's forehead. "Hey, it's okay. Whatever it was it was just a nightmare." Dean soothes. "I'm here now."

A few more tears slide down Sam's cheeks and he burrows closer to Dean, crying quietly against his neck. 

"C'mon kddo, don't cry." Dean murmurs softly. He holds Sam tight and kisses his hair, one hand coming up to card through the soft strands. When Sam doesn't stop crying, Dean starts humming something that sounds like "Hey Jude". 

Sam calms down after several minutes til he's just sniffling a little. He shifts a little, moving to put an arm around Dean's neck. 

"Hey, feel better now?" Dean asks quietly. 

"Yeah, thanks De." Sam nods. He presses a little kiss to Dean's neck.

Dean doesn't push Sam to talk about it, he just gives a relieved hum and kisses his ear. "I could sing you you to sleep, worked like a charm when you were little." 

"Okay." Sam pulls back a little and wipes the tears off Dean's neck and his face before settling in again. He's grateful Dean isn't trying to make him talk about it. It was just a silly nightmare. 

"Yeah?" Dean smiles and uses the hand in Sam's hair to tilt his face up for a soft kiss. He places Sam's head on his chest again as he starts singing quietly "Hey Jude". 

Sam relaxes at the simple gesture and lays his head on Dean's chest with a contented hum. 

Dean lulls Sam to sleep, he doesn't stop singing til Sam fully relaxes in his arms. Only then does he close his eyes and let himself sleep. 

 

Sam wakes up the next morning with Dean still wrapped around him. He smiles and closes his eyes again, dozing happily. 

Dean wakes up a few minutes later, blinking sleepily and yawning. "Don' wanna get up." He groans, huddling deeper under the blankets. 

Sam opens his eyes, smiling fondly and checks the clock. "We have about five more minutes." 

"Five more minutes of cuddling? Awesome." Dean hums happily and draws Sam closer. 

Sam grins and lets Dean pull him in, running a hand up and down Dean's arm. 

Dean starts kissing down Sam's neck, his legs coming up to tangle with Sam's. "Now you're trapped. Can't leave me now, Sammy."

Sam giggles, wiggling halfheartedly and tilting his head to let Dean kiss more of him. "I never wanna leave you, De."

"Then it's settled." Dean cranes his head and kisses the part of Sam's neck that's a little ticklish, smiling at the giggles. "You'll stay here forever." 

Sam laughs happily. "No complaints here!" He sighs contentedly from where Dean's wrapped around him. '

"Good." Dean keeps kissing Sam's neck, dragging his teeth over the sensitive spots. 

Sam shudders a little at the teeth, still laughing. 

Suddenly Mary's voice, comes from the other side of the door. "Get up boys, or you'll be late!" She moves away without waiting for answer.

Dean's mouth stops and he pulls away with a sigh. "Well at least she knows and doesn't mind that we're sleeping in the same bed. It's all brotherly, of course." 

Sam shakes his head with a smile. "All brotherly." He kisses Dean quickly. "Mm, good morning." 

Dean chuckles against Sam's lips and pulls back with a grin. "Good morning indeed."

Sam reluctantly gets out of bed. "Whoever invented such early mornings for school should be fired." He stretches with a yawn. 

"Did I hear that right? Sam Winchester complaining about school?" Dean fakes a gasp and places a hand over his chest. "I've finally corrupted you!"

Sam gives Dean a good natured shove. "Shut up. It's not about school, just that I have to get up early instead of staying in bed with my boyfriend." He laughs.

"Boyfriend, huh? Well it's better than the term incest." Dean nods and returns the shove. 

Sam rolls his eyes and goes to his room to get dressed before going down to breakfast.

Dean laughs to himself, putting on clothes and joining Sam at the table. 

Mary comes down and gives them both a kiss on the head good morning. "I made your lunches boys. I'm going to be gone for most of the evening but I'll leave you some meat to cook for dinner, alright?" 

Dean smiles and nods. "Sure, I'll watch Sammy, Mom." He assures her, smirking over at Sam with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Sam smirks back at him and finishes his food. "Don't worry Mom, we'll be good." 

Mary smiles. "I know you'll both be fine. Just don't burn the house down. Otherwise, you can do whatever you want." 

Dean pokes Sam's foot with his own under the table. "We'll probably just stay home and watch tv, boring stuff." 

Sam holds back a snort. Boring stuff, indeed. 

"Okay." Mary nods.

Sam gets up and grabs his lunch. Dean does too a moment later, and they both say good bye to Mary before heading out to the Impala. 

"Today will be a great day." Sam grins.

"We'll have the house all to ourselves." Dean smirks and reaches over with one hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Sam's ear. 

Sam smirks back. "So, what are you gonna do today? Do I need to wait for you a while again?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to Aaron." Dean looks over at Sam with a eyebrow raised questioningly. "You still want what we talked about, right? Be cause I won't even consider it if you don't want it." 

Sam nods and bites his lips, trying not to seem too eager. "I want it. I want to try it."

"Alright, I'll make sure to tell him you're in." Dean smiles and leans forward to kiss Sam quickly as soon as he parks the car. 

Sam kisses back with a wide smile. "Okay, thanks." He gets out of the car and heads to class. 

Dean watches him go, before getting out and going to his own class. Aaron waves him over, he's saved a seat for him again. Dean waves and sits down next to him with a small smile. 

Aaron puts an arm around his shoulders but doesn't try to kiss him. "Hey, how's it going?" 

Dean finds himself actually missing the usual kiss but he settles for the arm around his shoulder. "Hey. So, uh, I talked to Sam." 

"Oh?" Aaron raises an eyebrow. "What did he say?" 

"He...he was surprisingly okay with your offer. Maybe even a little eager, now that I think about it." Dean chuckles fondly. He bites his lip and looks up at Aaron. 

Aaron squeezes Dean's shoulders with a grin. "So does this mean you accept?" 

Dean takes a breath and waits a second before responding. "Yeah, we do. Just. I should probably tell you, the idea of you and Sam kind of bothers me but I'll work through it."

"We'll work up to it babe." Aaron smiles softly. "Nothing you aren't comfortable with." His smile morphs into a smirk. "Does that mean I can kiss you?"

Dean nods, relieved and grins. "I guess it's okay now." He puts a hand on the back of Aaron's neck and leans forward.

Aaron closes the last few inches, planting a kiss on Dean's lips. 

Dean hums contentedly and licks across Aaron's bottom lip. Aaron parts his lips and sucks on Dean's tongue a second before pulling away reluctantly. "Easy babe. I don't wanna get in trouble."

"Since when do you care about that?" Dean teases, dropping a little kiss to Aaron's cheek. 

"Since we're dating, I've got better things to do with my afternoon than sit in detention." He winks. "What are your plans for this afternoon?"

Dean chuckles at the wink and grins, shrugging casually. "Well, parents are gonna be gone for most of the day, maybe you can swing by. It's just me and Sammy today."

"Oh?" Aaron brightens. "I'd love to swing by. Anything I should bring?" He tries not to look over excited. 

"Nah, I think I still got the lube." Dean laughs at Aaron's slightly scandalized face and shakes his head. "Just your presence is enough, babe."

"Okay, Dean. I'll be there." He leans in and kisses Dean again.

"Good." Dean smiles into the kiss before pulling away. "No getting in trouble, remember?"

"Fiiine." Aaron sighs. "We'll do this later." He keeps his arm around Dean's shoulders.

"I'll hold you to that." Dean leans into Aaron as class begins, feeling better now that they've talked things out. 

 

After school, Dean grabs Aaron's wrist and tugs him close to his body, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Aaron smiles at the affection. "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining."

"Just a little something to make sure you swing by." Dean grins and winks, pecking his lips quickly one fore time before pulling away. "I'll see you later."

"Wolves wouldn't keep me away babe." Aaron smirks. "Later."

 

Dean picks up Sam and they walk to the impala. Sam gets in and waits for Dean to start driving before asking, "So what did Aaron say?" 

"I actually invited him over, he said he'd swing by." Dean turns to look at Sam. "That's okay with you right?"

Sam rolls his eyes fondly. "Yes, Dean. I'm okay with this." He grins and squeezes Dean's hand. "When we get home I'll give you a kiss for being a good boyfriend."

"Just one?" I deserve way more than that. I am an awesome boyfriend." Dean mutters and pretends to be offended. 

Sam laughs. "Well everything starts with one, I'll probably end up giving you more." 

"And then more after that?" Dean wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at sam, thumb rubbing over the back of his hand. 

"Stop that!" Sam giggles. "And yes, as many as you want once we're someplace no one can see."

"You can't resist these bad boys." Dean wiggles his eyebrows again, to the point of looking ridiculous. "Can't say no to my charm, Sammy."

Sam laughs and shakes his head fondly. "Drive, so we can get home!"

"I am driving!" Dean looks back at the road, chuckling. "I'll have you know I can multitask, it's one of my many talents."

Sam covers his grin and pretends to be offended. "Well excuse me for not wanting to get into a car accident today."

Dean fakes a gasp and strokes the steering wheel. "Don't listen to him Baby, I would never do that." 

"You and the car," Sam chuckles. "I swear it's like she's your girlfriend." They pull up in front of the house. 

"Oh, you didn't know?" Dean parks the car and leans over to kiss the wheel loudly. "She's the only one for me."

Sam smacks him. "Well I guess I'll have to to date Aaron then, since she's the only one for you." Sam sighs dramatically and gets out of the car, heading to the house. 

Dean's head snaps up at that and he runs after Sam, crashing into him and almost knocking them over as he wraps his arms around Sam. "Don't leave me, Sammy!" 

Sam stumbles under Dean's weight and barely manages to keep his balance. "Jeez, okay, fine! I'll stay. Just try not to squish me." He wobbles a little. 

Dean laughs and stands up straight, taking his weight off Sam. He doesn't let go though, kissing Sam's neck. "Damn right you'll stay, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam huffs, walking forward into the house with Dean pressed to his back. Once inside, he turns and kisses Dean on the lips.

Dean eagerly returns the kiss, gripping Sam's waist gently. 

"There's your promised one." Sam breathes. "Now for a few more." He leans in again to make out with Dean. 

Dean sighs happily when Sam kisses him. His hands slide down Sam's legs and hook under his knees, pulling his legs to wrap around his waist. 

Sam goes with it, licking into Dean's mouth as Dean walks them into the living room and lays him on the couch. He keeps his arms around Dean's neck and pulls him down with him. 

Dean lets Sam pull him down. His hand stroke Sam's sides, pushing his shirt up and caressing bare skin as he nips Sam's lower lip. 

Sam shivers, keeping his legs snug around Dean and putting one hand in his hair. 

Dean tugs Sam's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling back a little to look into hazel eyes. Then he releases Sam's lip and starts kissing down Sam's neck. 

Sam groans softly, letting his head fall back to let Dean kiss more of him. He gets a grip on Dean's shoulders, holding on. 

Dean plays with the hem of Sam's shirt as he sucks his neck, pulling it up a little to expose his stomach. He gives one last wet kiss to Sam's neck before looking down. "I don't want Aaron to leave marks on you." He blurts out, and then blushes when he realizes what he just said. 

Sam smiles and rubs dean's shoulder comfortingly. "That's okay. I don't really want him to mark you either." 

Dean nods slowly and relaxes at Sam's touch. He sighs quietly and dips down to kiss Sam's stomach above the healing bite. 

Sam hums contentedly at the kisses, hand carding through Dean's hair. "This is nice, De.."

Dean looks up and smiles at Sam's content expression. "Mhm." He kisses around Sam's belly button, letting the kisses become open mouthed with a hint of teeth. 

Sam shivers, his hand still messing with Dean's hair. He squirms at the teeth, a little moan escaping.

A few minutes later the doorbell rings. 

Dean pulls away from Sam's stomach where he'd started sucking a mark, hair messy as he goes to answer the door. He hesitates a second, but pushes the doubts away and opens the door. A little smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "Hey, Aaron." 

"Hey babe." Aaron smiles. He catches sight of Dean's ruffled hair as he steps inside. "Ooh, getting busy already?"

Dean runs a hand through his hair to try and fix it, and his eyes wander to where Sam's sprawled on the couch. "You got here just in time." 

"Awesome." Aaron grins. He follows Dean into the living room, and says hi to Sam. He sits in a chair across from them. "So, anything I should/shouldn't do?"

Dean sits next to Sam and they share a look before he turns to Aaron. "Well, I don't want you yo leave marks on Sammy, especially not on his stomach." 

Sam sits up and leans against Dean, trying to show his support. 

Aaron raises an eyebrow at the stomach part but doesn't say anything. "Okay, that's cool. What about marks on you?" 

Sam bites his lip and hesitates a moment before piping up. "No marks on him, please." 

Dean copies Sam unconsciously, nibbling his own lip nervously. "Yeah, apart from that thought I can't think of anything more. I just kinda need you to start slow with Sammy."

Aaron nods understandingly. "Okay babe. How do you wanna do this today? Want me to participate, or just watch?"

Dean gives Sam's hand a squeeze before getting up and going over to offer Aaron a hand. "Wouldn't have invited you over if we didn't want you to join in." 

"Well I just thought I'd check." Aaron takes Dean's offered hand and lets Dean lead him over to the couch. They sit, with Dean in the middle and Sam and Aaron on his sides. 

Dean leans in and kisses Aaron, who kisses back eagerly. He makes sure there's a good angle so Sam can see. 

Sam gasps, eyes glued to their mouths moving together. 

Dean's eyes close as he enjoys the kiss, one hand cupping Aaron's cheek as they other reaches for Sam and links their fingers together to pull him close. 

Aaron gets his hands on Dean's waist and moves Dean to face him so Sam can press up against his back. 

Sam takes the clear invitation and moves in close, leaving hot, wet, open mouthed kisses on Dean's neck. 

Dean gasps softly into Aaron's mouth as he feels the little wet kisses trail down his neck. He tilts his head to give Sam room to work, hand slipping into Aaron's hair. 

Aaron untucks Dean's shirt and strokes his hands over Dean's stomach and sides as his tongue curls into Dean's mouth. 

Dean shivers as Sam starts nipping and sucking on his neck. He reaches out with his tongue and tangles it with Aaron's, tugging gently as his boyfriend's hair and making him groan. Fuck, they're just getting started and he's hard. 

Sam's hands slip down to join Aaron's, pushing Dean's shirt up and smoothing his hands over Dean's skin toward his chest. 

Dean grins at the groan Aaron lets out and his hands move from Aaron's hair to rub his ears. He bites Aaron's lip, eagerly anticipating Sam's hands on his nipples. 

Aaron shudders at the touch to his ears. He pulls back and smirks at Sam. "That's right, Sam." He murmurs. "Go for his nipples." 

Sam doesn't disappoint, rubbing his palms over them first before returning to brush his fingertips over them. 

Dean's fingers falter on Aaron's ears and his eyes flutter shut. He can't help the choked whimper when Sam's fingertips brush over the sensitive nubs teasingly. "Sammy..." He pants. 

Sam and Aaron moan in unison, and Sam grinds forward against Dean's ass. He firms his touch on Dean's nipples, rubbing in circles around them with an occasional pinch. Aaron's hands move and start undoing Dean's belt and jeans. 

Dean swallows and pushes back to rub his ass teasingly over Sam's crotch. He doesn't know why but he's extra sensitive today, little whimpers falling from his lip but as Sam touches him. 

Sam jerks a little, he hadn't been expecting Dean to grind back. Sam doesn't stop touching him as Aaron undoes Dean's jeans and tugs them down. 

Dean lifts his hips to help Aaron, a loud moan escaping as Sam starts pinching and tugging his nipples. He gasps as Aaron's hand wraps around his dick and bucks up. "Fuuck." He gasps, already his dick is leaking. 

Aaron reaches down and rubs himself through his jeans. "That's right babe." He murmurs to Dean. Suddenly his eyes land on where Sam's pinching, rolling, and tugging and he leans forward to lick around Sam's fingers. 

Dean arches into Aaron's hand and makes an indescribable noise when Aaron licks. "Fuck!" His back arches. 

Sam groans at Dean's reaction, and grinds up against him. Aaron moans, rubbing himself harder and the hand on Dean moving faster. He flicks the tip of Dean's nipples with his tongue. 

Dean grinds back against Dean and tries to arch into Aaron's hand and mouth at the same time. He turns and catches Sam's mouth in a hard kiss, trying to keep from too many embarrassing sounds. 

Sam kisses back just as hard, biting Dean's lip and sucking on his tongue. 

Aaron pulls back a little and blows cool air across Deans wet nipples, rubbing his thumb over the slit of Dean's dick. 

Dean snaps out of the kiss-induced trance at the cool air, and his nipples perk up. His dick twitches and he can't hold back the needy whine. "Please..." He whispers against Sam's mouth. 

Sam shudders and grins up hard against Dean, unable to hold back any longer. He moans into Dean's mouth as he spills in his jeans. 

Dean shivers when he feels and hears Sam come, grinding down against him. 

A bit overwhelmed with his orgasm, Sam's fingers stop moving. Dean only has a second to be disappointed before Aaron takes the lead, closing his mouth over Dean's nipple and sucking with a few gentle bites. His hand hasn't stopped moving over Dean's dick, and it slides off for a moment to fondle his balls. 

Dean gasps as Aaron sucks his nipples, and when he squeezes his balls, Dean's done. His back arches of Sam's chest and a choked sob escapes as he comes hard, harder than he has in a while. 

Aaron moans and strokes his through it with one hand, the other fumbling with his jeans. 

Sam has recovered from his orgasm and he reaches around Dean to pull Aaron closer, opening his jeans for him. 

Aaron bucks into Sam's hand and he groans, leaning forward to kiss Sam over Dean's shoulder. Sam returns it eagerly, letting Aaron's tongue into his mouth as he strokes his dick. 

Dean, still hazy from his powerful orgasm, watches them kiss. He thought he'd feel more jealous, but while there's a fire burning in his belly it's not as strong as he anticipated. He leans in to kiss Aaron's ear, letting his teeth graze the tender skin and tugging gently at his earlobe. 

Aaron shudders hard and whimpers into Sam's mouth, hips bucking as he comes. 

Sam and Dean work him through it. Dean licks his ear and Sam kisses and strokes him until he comes down, 

Dean releases Aaron's earlobe with a wet pop and looks up to see them kissing. He reaches for Sam's hand, relaxing a bit when Sam squeezes. 

Sam pulls away from Aaron, and leans down to kiss Dean briefly. Aaron kisses him too. "That was amazing, babe." He murmurs. 

Sam hums in agreement 

"Mhm, not really. I mean, now you two are gonna use this against me." Dean crosses an arm across his chest protectively and leans against Aaron, hand still linked with Sam's. 

Sam chuckles as Aaron puts an arm around him. "It's not like you don't know where we're sensitive."

"Still, I'm probably more sensitive than you." Dean grins.

Sam shifts and makes a face at the feel of come in his boxers. "I'm gonna go get changed before I'm stuck." 

Dean nods and hums happily as Aaron's arms wrap around him. 

Aaron smiles, holding Dean a little tighter. "You seemed to enjoy that. how was it with me and Sam?" Aaron's pretty sure he knows the answer, but he wants to hear it from Dean. 

"I wasn't as jealous as I thought I'd be." Dean says thoughtfully, a little furrow between his eyebrows. "It was actually kind of hot." He leans up to place a soft kiss on Aaron's lips. 

Aaron kisses back gently. "Well, good. Some day we'll put on a show for you." 

"I can't wait to watch him make you squirm babe, that kid's a natural." Dean smirks. 

"Hey, you two should come upstairs." Sam calls down. "A bed is better than the couch, and you're both sticky too."

They both laugh, and Dean gets up off Aaron, offering him a hand. "C'mon." 

Aaron follows Dean upstairs to the bathroom. "We need to double team him, he must be so responsive."

"Oh he is." Dean grins wickedly and peels off his boxers, cleaning himself up as Aaron does the same. "Can you bring me a clean pair? You can borrow some too, if you want."

"Sure," Aaron nods. "Thanks." He goes over to the room, and Sam hands him two pairs, smiling shyly. "Here..." 

Aaron takes them and ducks down to kiss Sam. "Thanks, sweetheart." He goes back to the bathroom and hands Dean one pair, putting on the other. 

"Thanks, babe." Dean puts them on and sighs at the feeling of being clean. He and Aaron head to his room together.

Sam grins and flops down in the middle of the bed, patting the spaces next to him. "C'mon, make a Sammich now guys."

Aaron snorts at the pun but never the less settles down on one side. 

Dean laughs and hits the other side, his arm winding around Sam, turning to peck his cheek.

Sam snuggles into Dean's chest, pulling Aaron up against his back. 

Aaron reaches and does his best to wrap his arm around both of them, laying his head on Sam's shoulder. 

"Well, this is comfier than I thought." Dean mutters. He strokes Aaron's arm and kisses the top of Sam's head. 

Sam sighs and practically melts. "I love it. I got someone on each side...s'nice." 

Aaron smiles and kisses his shoulder. "Take a little nap, sweetheart. We'll be here when you wake up."

"And this time we'll get out of our boxers before we can stain them, I'm running out of clean underwear." Dean grumbles. He kisses Sam's temple. "Sleep, Sammy." 

Sam huffs out a deep breath and falls asleep, cocooned between his two boyfriends. 

Aaron looks at Dean over Sam's shoulder. "How about this." He whispers. "Whoever doesn't make dinner has to wash the stained boxers?" He teases with a wink. 

"Have fun washing my boxers then." Dean whispers back. "I was gonna make dinner for Sammy anyway." Dean grins, his fingers idly running through Sam's hair as he holds him tight. 

"It's probably better that I don't cook anyways." Aaron smiles ruefully. "I'm not very good at it." He yawns and lays his head down. "We better sleep too, I have a feeling this one will wear us out." 

Dean yawns too. "You both are gonna wear me out." He grumbles with a grin. He leans over to kiss Aaron quickly before laying back down and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is picking up, so the chapters will be shorter, but weekly. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who is reading this still, mind dropping me a comment? I'd really like to know what you think. (and also to know that people are actually reading. I mean,its got a few hits and a couple kudos but do you guys like it?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lovely sex and fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Faraway22 for leaving such a beautiful comment!!!
> 
> You guys get an early post because it's Mishas birthday (my autocorrect tried to change Misha to mishaps....) and because I feel terrible and I can barely move. What better thing to do than type up some lovely porn?? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean wakes up before Aaron and Sam. He looks down at where Sam's snuggled up against him and smiles, kissing his forehead before slowly untangling himself. He pads down to the kitchen in his boxers, and decides to make burgers for dinner.

Sam wakes up enough to roll over and snuggles up to Aaron, not really registering that Dean's gone. 

Aaron instinctively holds him close. He wakes up to Dean singing a while later, and smiles. Suddenly he realizes he has an armful of sleeping Sammy. Something in his heart warms and he brushes Sam's hair out of his face. "Sam...wake up, sweetheart." 

Sam twitches and presses closer. "One more minute De.." He mumbles sleepily. 

Aaron chuckles softly. "I'm not Dean, but sure."

Sam's eyes fly open and he backs up. "Oh, sorry, Aaron." 

"I don't mind." Aaron gives him a quick kiss and draws him back in. 

Sam relaxes after a moment, and snuggles closer. They lay there for a while listening to Dean sing rather off key as he does things in the kitchen. After one particularly loud bang, Aaron taps Sam's shoulder. "I think we should go see what Dean's up to...before something dies." 

Sam laughs and pulls away. "Yeah, okay."

Aaron takes his hand and they head downstairs. 

Dean's setting the table, grinning as he nods to himself and puts the burgers on the plates. As he puts the last one he pulls out his air guitar, strumming in time to his imaginary song. "Pour some sugar on meee!" He sings loudly. 

Sam and Aaron appear in the doorway, Aaron's arm around Sam's shoulders. They grin and wait for Dean to notice them, trying not to laugh. 

"In the name of loooveeee!" Dean closes his eyes and sinks to his knees, still playing. It's not until he hears a little amused huff a second later that he realizes his audience. He opens his eyes and flushes as he sees Aaron and Sam in the doorway and scrambles to his feet. "Were you just gonna stand there and watch me or what, you creeps?"

"Yeah." Aaron smirks. "You couldn't possibly think we'd sleep through all that racket." 

"Could've at least warned a guy, Jesus." Dean shakes his head with a glare.

"But you don't really mind, do you De?" Sam pulls out the puppy eyes. 

Dean sighs and nods toward the food. "Come on then. I made burgers." 

Sam giggles and Aaron grins, coming over to kiss Dean. "Thanks babe. It looks wonderful."

"Smells better than it looks." Sam quips, already in his seat. 

Dean laughs and sits down next to Sam. Aaron sits across. He takes a bite of his burger. "Everybody happy so far with us?"

Sam nods, a big grin on his face as he chews his mouthful of burger. 

"Mmhmm." Dean hums. "You guys are seriously gonna wear me out though if every day is like this." 

Aaron laughs, shaking his head. "What are you, an old man?" 

Sam grins and nudges Dean's foot under the table. 

"Hey, what?" Dean protests. "Are you two ganging up on me now? What's with calling me old man?" Dean growls playfully at Aaron, nudging Sam's foot back. 

"Well, we wouldn't call you that if you didn't set yourself up for it, babe." Aaron teases. 

Sam giggles, enjoying the playful banter. 

"I hate you both." Dean grumbles and, kicks Sam under the table when he laughs. "Especially you, you ass." He points at Aaron with a glare. 

"Nope." Aaron smirks. "You don't babe." 

Sam stops laughing, but his eyes sparkle with repressed laughter. 

Dean shakes his head and turns to Sam. "And what are you laughing at?" He takes a moment to swallow his mouthful of burger, and flicks Sam's ear. "Don't think I ain't mad at you too." 

Sam pouts and rubs his ear. "Well fine. If you're so mad I'll just mess around with Aaron while we wait for you to cool off." He puts his hand on Dean's thigh under the table and squeezes reassuringly.

"I've been ditched by my two boyfriends. Great." Dean heaves an over exaggerated sigh, but puts a hand over Sam's. "Just because I'm older albeit slightly more experienced than them." 

Sam smiles and leans over, bumping his shoulder against Dean's. "Aw you know we're only teasing, De. We wouldn't leave you." 

Dean pretends to cry but smiles at Sam anyway. "I know, Sammy." He leans in and gives him a quick kiss. "That doesn't mean I'm not gonna get you back for calling me and old man." He pulls away to smirk at Aaron. "You too, hotshot."

Aaron shrugs, unperturbed, and smirks back. 

"I ought to tag against you two myself." Dean mutters. He grins at Sam's slightly apprehensive but turned on look, and moves his hand to Sam's stomach. 

Sam squirms a little, but doesn't try to move away. 

Aaron catches the movement and raises an eyebrow curiously. 

Dean grins at him, caressing Sam's bare stomach, and lingering around his belly button. 

Sam bites his lip harder, and can't stop the soft noise that slips out. 

Aaron gets up and clears away the dishes before pulling up his chair on the other side of Sam. 

"I think you're more sensitive...here." Dean starts rubbing circles around Sam's belly button, letting his nails scrape against the tender skin softly. 

"Yeah, s'good..." Sam moans softly and lets his head drop back.

Aaron licks his lips and leans in, kissing Sam's neck. One hand comes up to join Dean in touching Sam's stomach. 

Dean watches Aaron kisses Sam's neck and guides Aaron's hand to the best spot on Sam's stomach. "Light strokes. He's sensitive enough as it is." He murmurs. 

Aaron follows Deans instructions and strokes softly, teasing the sensitive spot with his fingertips. 

Sam shudders and bites his lip. Aaron's finger feel different, but good. 

"Feel good, Sammy?" Dean whispers in his ear, licking the shell. His hand moves over the flat planes of Sam's stomach, making sure no part of his skin goes untouched. 

"Y-yeah." Sam murmurs breathlessly. His hips jerk as Dean starts touching. 

Aaron puts his free hand on Sam's hip to keep him from bucking out of the chair. He drags his nails across Sam's stomach, enjoying the way Sam shivers and whimpers. 

Dean grins at his brothers reaction and grips Sam's chin with his other hand, turning his head to kiss him passionately, swallowing the little moans and whimpers. 

Sam kisses back a little clumsily, a bit overwhelmed with all the touches. 

"If we're gonna get naked," Aaron says huskily, "We better move upstairs before Sammy loses it."

Dean nips Sam's lower lip and pulls back, slightly breathless and nods. "All right, come on, Sammy." Dean kisses his ear and stands up. 

Sam gets up and wobbles a little. Aaron puts his arm aroudn Sam, supporting him. "Here, sweetheart. We got you." 

Dean takes Sam's other hand and thye walk upstairs to his bedroom. "On the bed." Dean murmurs, gently pushing Sam down. 

Sam lays back, limbs splayed invitingly. Aaron takes off his boxers and sits back against the headboard, and pulls Sam against him, back to chest. He pats the space between Sam's spread legs, giving Dean a smoldering look. 

Dean kicks off his boxers and bites his lip at the look Aaron gives him. He can't find it in himself to be jealous when Sam and Aaron look so hot together. Dean crawls over and lays on his stomach between Sam's legs, kissing his stomach. 

Aaron grins when Dean accepts his unspoken invitation. He pats Dean's shoulder. "Take his boxers off, babe." 

Sma makes a noise of agreement and lifts his hips. 

Dean's fingers hook in the waistband of Sam's boxers and he pulls them down long legs. He kisses Sam's belly button and hums in satisfaction as he gets a good look at Sam's marked stomach. 

Aaron huffs out a surprised breath. "I knew it was marked but wow, you must like it, right sweetheart?" Aaron murmurs in Sam's ear. 

Sam bites his lip and nods, moaning when Dean starts licking the marks. 

"He likes it all right. "Dean mutters against Sam's soft skin. He smirks up at Aaron and goes back to licking the marks. He finds a bare patch of skn and lets his teeth graze it before the sink in.

Sam's hips jerk up as Dean bites, a little breathless whimper escaping his lips. 

Aaron groans and grinds against Sam's ass. He reaches down and brushes his fingers over Sam's dick, making him moan and drop his head back against Aaron's shoulder. 

Dean bites and sucks another mark on Sam's stomach, holding his hips to keep him still. "I'm surprised there's still space left to mark." He murmurs to himself, mouth moving down to suck the tip of Sam's cock. 

Sam makes a choked off whine at the feel of Dean's mouth on him, trying to buck up. Aaron's hand smooth down his chest to his stomach, pressing gently on the marks.

"What else did you two try?" Aaron asks huskily. He teases the senstive skin, loving the way Sam moves under his hand. 

"Well..." Dean pauses and licks a wet stripe from Sam's balls to the head of his dick, swirling his tongue around it. "Apparently Sammy's a natural at sucking dick." Dean smirks and fondles Sam's balls. "He also loves it when I eat him out, don't you, Sammy?"

Sam writhes as both Dean and Aaron touch him. It's so good, he can barely keep it together long enough to answer. "Y-yess, ohhh fuck yes." Sam moans.

Aaron grins into Sam a little harder. "God, it must be so hot." 

"It is. Especially when he gets so tight around my tongue." Dean whispers hotly and crawls up to kiss Aron over Sam's shoulder. 

Aaron kisses Dean back eagerly, reaching down and stroking Sam's dick with his other hand. 

Sam whines and shivers, enjoying the wet sounds of them kissing. 

Dean nips at Aaron lower lip and whispers into his mouth, "Wanna see? Spread his ass for me, babe. Let me get my mouth in there." 

Aaron moans at Dean's words, and reaches down to pull Sam's thighs up and open. 

Sam squirms in anticipation and Dean drops a kiss on his red lips. He slides back down Sam's body and licks from the head of his dick to his pink hole. 

Aaron keeps a good grip of Sam's thighs and holds them. He kisses Sam hard and swallows the little whimper Sam lets out at the first touch of Dean's tongue.

Dean starts off with little kitten licks, his tongue swirling around the rin and prodding teasingly at Sam's hole. His own hands go up on Sam's thighs, helping Aaron hold them up.

Sam gasps and his head falls back onto Aarons shoulder, exposing his neck. 

Aaron kisses Sam's neck and watches Dean lick, making Sam squirm. "Fuck." He moans. "So hot."   
He grinds against Sam's ass harder. 

"Get your hand around his dick, Aaron. Jerk him off." "Dean pauses long enough to say before diving back in. He licks once at the twitching muscle before sealing his mouth over it and sucking. 

Aaron lets go of Sam's thigh and wraps a hand around his dick, stroking and rubbing the slit. 

Sam writhes and moans loudly as Dean sucks his hole. "Fuck!" He tosses his head back. 

Dean points his tongue and pushes it into Sam, licking at his inner walls. 

Sam cries out and Aaron gives his dick a firm stroke. When Aaron circles his finger in the slit of his dick, Sam's done. His whole body stiffens and he comes hard, moaning loudly. 

Dean keeps a tight grip on Sam's trembling thighs and licks his through it. He pulls back when Sam stops shaking, his own dick hard and leaking. 

Aaron moans as Sam's movements grind against his dick. He shifts Sam off his lap and tugs Dean up. "C'mere, let me..." 

Sam lets himself be manhandled, still heavy with his orgasm.

Dean goes up willingly. He kisses Sam first and then kisses Aaron, wrapping one hand around his dick.

Aaron moans and bucks into Dean's hand, licking into Dean's mouth. He feels himself getting close and pinches Dean's nipples. 

Dean strokes Aaron faster and whimpers into his mouth when Aaron pinches his nipples, hips bucking into the air. He's already so close and when Aaron tugs at his nipple he can't hold back. He doesn't even need to touch himself, he comes untouched.

Sam moans hotly from where he's tucked in the crook of Aaron elbow. "God, De..." He leans up and licks Aaron's ear, making him come hard into Dean's hand, shuddering and moaning. 

Still panting, Dean kisses Aaron softly and cups his cheek, tilting his head up. He pulls back when Aaron stops shuddering and grins breathelssly at him. 

Sam licks his lips, enjoying the view. 

Aaron leans down to kiss Sam, keeping one hand on Dean's shoulder. "You two are gonna kill me. I'm gonna die from hotness overload."

Dean moves to the other side of Sam, leaning against the headboard. He sighs happily, watching them kiss "Please don't." He chuckles. "We kind of need you if we want this to work."

"True love's kiss should resucitate me." Aaron laughs. "Or any kiss, really." 

"Never thought you'd be one for fairy tales." Dean chuckles. 

"Well, if it works I'm all for it. Princesses never had any trouble with it." Aaron scoots down the bed and lays down. "Mm, I could sleep more right now."

"Whatever you say, princess." Dean grins. He put an arm around Sam, pulling him close and kissing his temple. "Well, it's still a while til our parents come back, so go ahead."

Aaron rolls over and slings an arm around them both, pressed up against Dean's back this time. He kisses the back of Dean's neck and lays his head down. "You gonna sleep too?"

Dean hums as Aaron presses against his back, glancing down at Sam's half lidded eyes. "Yeah, we should all take a nap." He nods. 

Sam closes his eyes. "You tow are the best..." He murmurs before falling asleep. 

Aaron smiles and follows soon after. 

Dean smiles fondly and kisses the top of Sam's head. He kisses Aaron's hand too. He stays awake for a little while to watch over them before falling asleep too. 

Forty five minutes later, Dean wakes with a yawn. He shifted in his sleep and now he has an arm around both Sam and Aaron. He smiles and looks over at the clock. Oops, they're cutting it close. He rubs his eyes. "Aaron, wake up." 

Aaron opens his eyes and squints at him. "Mmm?"

"Get up, sleepyhead." Dean murmurs, and starts running his fingers through Sam's hair. He's still blissfully asleep. "S'late, Mom and Dad will be back soon."

Aaron sighs and sits up, untangling himself from them both. "Fiiine." He leans over and kisses Dean before getting up and dressing slowly. 

Dean watches Aaron gets dressed, his fingers massaging Sam's scalp absently. "So, today was pretty amazing, huh?"

"Best day ever." Aaron smiles. "I don't know what I did to get this lucky." He finishes getting dressed and comes over to kiss Dean. 

Dean kisses back, and hums as he pulls away slowly. "Just lucky, I guess." He carefully pries Sam off him to walk Aaron out of the house. 

Aaron helps him gently tug Sam off. Sam wakes up a little, but Aaon soothes him. "Shh, sweetheart. I'm just leaving. Dean will be right back." He leans down and kisses Sam's pliant lips. 

Dean lets Aaron take over and can't help the adoring smile at the sleepy sound Sam makes when he kisses back. "I'll be right back, Sammy." He kisses Sam's forehead before leading Aaron downstairs. 

Sam murmurs softly and settles back to sleep. 

Aaron follows Dean down to thedoor "Thanks for this, babe." He hugs Dean.

Dean smiles. "Maybe we'll come over to your place sometime." He gives Aaron one last kiss before letting go.

"Sure thing." Aaron reluctantly releases him. "See you tomorrow." 

"See you." Dean grins and waves as Aaron walks out, watching him go before going back into the house. 

Sam rolls over at his footsteps, blinking slowly. "What time is it?" 

"It's late." Dean huffs as he lays back down on the bed, rolling onto his stomach and throwing an arm over Sam. "Aaron just left, shouldn't be long until Mom and Dad get home." 

"Okay." Sam stretches, yawning. "I guess we ought to get dressed." 

"Yep, luckily boxers are clean this time." Dean kisses Sam's cheek and gets up from the bed to retrieve their underwear. "Lift your hips." He slides Sam's boxers up his legs. 

Sam does as he's told, sighing contentedly. "I'm hungry now..."

Dan puts his boxers on and leans against the headboard. "Thought you were gonna sleep more." 

Sam yawns. "Well, you could bring me food in bed." He grins at Dean's face.

"Why would I do that?" Dean smirks at Sam and crosses his arms behind his head.

Sam smirks back. "Because you love me. But fine, jerk. I'll go feed myself." Sam gets up and puts on a shirt, just in case. 

"I do love you and you love me." Dean smiles widely. "You love me so much you're gonna bring me food too." 

Sam quirks his eyebrow. "Well what will you give me IF I bring you food?" 

"I will give you a kiss, maybe two." Dean grins. 

"Fine." Sam sighs heavily. "I'm gonna bring bananas. I'm not too hungry, just enough that I need to eat before I can sleep." 

"Bananas, huh?" Dean wiggle his eyebrows and chuckles at Sam's bitchface. "Kidding, I'm not that immature, Sammy." 

"You better not be." Sam shakes his head. 

"I can be mature for you, baby!" Dean reassures him. 

Sam smiles fondly and rolls his eyes. "I'll be back, De." He goes downstairs and collects two bananas. He hears the car pulling up and hurries back upstairs. He's not really in the mood to see anyone but Dean. He comes back into the room.   
"Think fast, Dean!" He tosses one banana at Dean's head. 

Dean opens his eyes when Sam comes in and raises his hand just in time to catch the banana. 

"Good catch." Sam takes off his shirt and drops back down on the bed. 

"That Dad's car pulling up?" 

"Yeah." Sam opens his banana, taking a bite. "I kinda hope they don't come up, I don't wanna see anyone but you." 

Dean peels his banana. "Mom'll probably come check on us but maybe not, it's kinda late."

Sam lean against him and finishes his banana. "Mm, hit the spot." He yawns and lays down again. 

"You gonna sleep here again?" Dean finishes his banana. "Apparently, Mom doesn't mind." 

"I'll sleep here." Sam nods. "It's nice to sleep with someone." 

"You giant cuddler." Dean teases, but smiles. He throws away the banana peels and lays down, pulling Sam close. 

"Shush, you love it." Sam retorts sleepily. He lays his head on Dean's shoulder. "Love you." 

"I do, but if you ever tell anyone I'll deny it." Dean kisses Sam's temple. "Love you too, Sammy." He murmurs. 

Half asleep, Sam hums happily at the kiss and then he's out like a light. 

True to Dean's prediction, Mary does stick her head in. "Hey, Dean. You two all right?"

Dean keeps his arms around Sam but puts a little distance between them. "Yeah, we're fine. I made burgers for dinner and then Sam was out like a light." 

Mary smiles fondly, coming further into the room. She bends down and smooths the hair off Sam's forehead before giving him a kiss. Then she kisses Dean's forehead. "Goodnight, baby." 

Dean watches Sam twitch at the kiss with a fond look. He smiles up at Mary and closes his eyes when she kisses his forehead. "Night, Mom."

She smiles and pats his cheek before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Dean watches her go. He gives a little hum when the door cloes and kisses Sam's temple before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How d'ya like them apples, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this took a little longer in the making than I wanted but it's here. What do you think of the turn this story is taking?


End file.
